Thrill Me
by VampireDA3
Summary: Another wild idea of Tony's lands him and Pepper in a backstreet tattoo studio. Oneshot. TS/PP Obviously


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them and never will.

_I got the idea for this coming back from having my eyebrow pierced. I really couldn't help myself, Tony's so easy to pick on!_

* * *

Pepper jumped slightly when the door to her office was thrown open. Turning steel blue eyes to the intruder her glare softened ever so slightly at the boyish grin presented.

"You're not getting a quickie, Tony, so go away. Some of us actually do have to work."

He huffed and walked over to crouch down beside her chair. Partly so he could see what she was working and partly just to break down her resistance.

"I'm hurt you think sex is all I think about!"

"I do not. I know cheeseburgers and Iron Man take up a small part of your brain that's not focused on sex."

Pepper closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip slightly as warm calloused fingertips brushed against her thigh under the hem of her skirt. It was over as quickly as it began when a well-manicured hand popped the back of his.

"Point proven." She smirked slightly. _"Pepper one, Tony zero!"_

"Petting doesn't count as sex!"

"Tony, any sort of touching with you involved turns to sex."

She knew as soon as the words left her mouth she had buried herself and his grin only reassured that fact.

"Little self control on your part I'd say, Miss Potts."

She turned to argue with him, effectively trapping him between her knees. Another smirk crossed her features as she watched his eyes darken. She was back in control!

"What was that about control, Mr. Stark?"

It was then she noticed he wasn't in his usual wifebeater and sweats. A worn pair of jeans, a tight black tshirt, and his leather jacket…a sight she enjoyed far more than the suits and sweats. A frown creased her brow.

"You're going out?"

Tony leaned up and ran his hands along her thighs under her skirt as he lightly nibbled at the sensitive skin under her ear. Pepper couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped her lips.

"We're going out, so go get changed into something more comfortable."

Pepper snapped out of her daze and pushed against his shoulders.

"I can't, I've got too much work to do!"

Tony smirked and stood up, tossing her a casual wave over his shoulder as he walked out of her office.

"No you don't. If you'd been paying attention you would have noticed all the calls and emails aside from the few you have open now have already been taken care of by Jarvis and myself this morning. Really, Potts, where's your mind today?"

Pepper wasn't about to admit her mind had been on the toned butt currently clad in denim.

"You've got thirty minutes, Pepper! Or I _will_ dress you myself in the skimpiest thing I can find."

Pepper dropped her head back against the chair with a groan. He was impossible to deal with as her boss and friend, but now that she had given in and let them become more than that he was even worse! And what did she get out of it? A grin spread across her lips as she shut her laptop off and walked out of her office. Incredible sex whenever she wanted and she had him all to herself, that's what!

She followed his example with a pair of jeans and mentally kicked herself for not asking where they were going as she tried to find a shirt. Throwing her hands up in defeat she grabbed a pale blue tank top and pulled it on as she walked out of the room. Tony was waiting for her in the living room.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch.

Without saying a word he walked over to her and carefully unpinned her hair. He smiled as her hair spilled over her shoulders and bent his head down to lightly brush his lips against hers.

"Better. If I told you you'd have a fit."

Catching the back of his neck to keep him from pulling away she gently nipped his bottom lip.

"Tell me or I'm not leaving this house."

"Fine fine. I'm going to get my tongue pierced and wanted you to come along."

Pepper's eyes widened as she turned him loose.

"You're going to what! Why?!"

"Get my tongue pierced. I saw a few videos on youtube and thought it looked cool so I did some reading up on it."

"Tony, you're not a teenager. Your in your thirties and the CEO of a major business for crying out loud!"

She watched his expression fade from playful to stern. Biting her lip slightly she wondered if she had hurt him somehow. He stepped away from her and slid his sunglasses on.

"Your right, I'm not a teenager but I'm not dead yet either. So as far as that goes I have the right to live my life the way I see fit. Unlike you, Potts, I don't give a damn about what other people think about me or what I do. You need to seriously lighten up and enjoy life a little. Oh, and just so you know, most the reason why I was getting this done was for you since you seem to very much enjoy having your—"

Her hand covering his mouth silenced his rant and she could feel him grin against her palm as she blushed.

"Ok, I do need to lighten up, I'm sorry. Lets just make sure it's a clean place, the last thing I want is for you to get some sort of staff infection."

His arms circled her waist as he drew her against him. Bending his head down he barely let his lips touch hers as he spoke.

"You know, there's more of a risk for that at hospitals now….and just for you I'll hunt down a place that's not on a main street just waiting for the press to eat us up alive."

* * *

As the audi pulled into the parking lot between two motorcycles Pepper wished he had gone for a more mainstream studio. The audi stood out like a sore thumb amongst the motorcycles, suvs and beat up trunks in the lot. What disturbed her worse was the group of men that looked like Paul Bunyan on steroids and dressed in tacky leather outfits. Oh, wait, that one's a woman. Pepper groaned and looked over at Tony, not one bit surprised to see him grinning.

"You're not scared are you, Pep?"

Pepper gave a huff and climbed out of the car.

"Of course I'm not!"

Tony chuckled and slid out of the car. Sliding an arm around her waist he lead her toward the door.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

A slender red brow rose as she looked at him.

"Tony, a couple of those men could _sit_ on you and squish your eyes out of your head."

He only laughed and shook his head.

"Baby, if one of those gentlemen took a notion to sit on me they'd find I'm not a very willing chair robotic suit or no."

_Tony Stark squashed under THREE HUNDRED pound biker_ as the front page news echoed through Pepper's head causing her to snicker.

"What are you snickering about?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I learned from you."

Tony grumbled incoherently and stepped away from her to open the door.

"Ladies first."

Pepper smiled and walked past him, fully expecting him to make a grab at her ass. To her surprise he kept his hands to himself…for a full minute before his hand slid into the back pocket of her jeans as he stepped up beside her. The act had turned into as common a thing as him holding her hand, though. Pepper was too fascinated with her surroundings to care anyway.

The smell of incense hung heavy in the air, black lights lit up neon dragons and skulls lining the walls in the darkened room, and the heavy bass of the music gave the room an almost dream like state. Pepper was in awe. It was beautiful in a strange sort of way and certainly something she had never seen before. She turned to see Tony smiling at her.

"Not so bad, huh?"

A silly little grin curled her lips.

"It's neat!"

The woman that walked up to the front counter drew her attention away from Tony and the room. Her hair was almost white, cropped short and spiked, but what caught Pepper's attention was the wide array of rings in the woman's face and ears.

"What are ya here for?"

"Tongue piercing."

Pepper turned to Tony and whispered harshly.

"Are you sure about this?"

She was answered with his usual smirk and him squeezing her butt.

"Relax, not like I'm getting open heart surgery done!"

Pepper sighed and shuffled down the hall behind him as the woman led him to a back room. He was right; this was really no big deal. It was just new to her.

The room they were led to was a drastic difference from the waiting room and painted halls. The room was painted white, with plastic covered chairs and smelled like a hospital. The woman must have recognized the look on her face as she motioned for Tony to sit down.

"The front is to catch your attention, but back here everything has to be clean. So, do you wanna watch?"

Pepper grinned and walked around the chair to face Tony.

"Oh yes, I'm not missing this."

Tony shot her a playful glare before taking the small cup the woman was holding out to him.

"Rinse and spit it back in the cup."

Pepper watched curiously as the woman went about prepping the equipment. What were those things, tweezers?

"Stick your tongue out."

Tony stuck his tongue out and Pepper had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing when his tongue was clamped with the tweezers. She could have really used a set of those when he announced to the world he was Iron Man…or any other time he shot his mouth off before thinking. Her hands flew over her eyes as the needle hovered under his tongue but couldn't help but peek between her fingers.

Tony grabbed the chair arms as the needle went through his tongue and his butt raised up out of the seat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

A supportive girlfriend probably would have been the better bet, but Pepper Potts nearly doubled over laughing.

"hud up, Potts!"

Tears were in Pepper's eyes from laughing so hard. Tony just pouted as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Pepper was starting to get a hold of her self while he paid but his next sentence sent her into another fit of laughter.

"Hat urt…"

Even the woman that had yet to do anything but scowl cracked a smile.

"There's a fridge up front with bottles of water. Just leave a buck on the counter and grab you one."

With a nod Tony walked back down the hall.

He waited for several minutes but Pepper never followed him. Frowning slightly he tracked his way back to the room and nearly dropped his bottle of water when he stopped at the door. His Pepper was laid back in the chair with her head tilted back and eyes closed as a needle was run through the pale skin of her bellybutton. She didn't open her eyes till the ring was fastened and turned to him with a seductive smile as she slid out of the chair. Delicate fingers traced over the zipper of his jeans as she stopped beside him.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." She purred in his ear before walking past him.

Only a choked whimper escaped him. _"Minx! Little she devil!"_


End file.
